


Larger than Life

by RosesOnTheMoon



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, Character Study, Height issues, Inner Dialogue, POV First Person, Self-Esteem Issues, Wordcount: 100-500, this is lowkey me venting no cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesOnTheMoon/pseuds/RosesOnTheMoon
Summary: Makoto thinks about her issues with her body and height.
Kudos: 2





	Larger than Life

I've always been a bigger girl.

Ever since I was a little girl, I'd always been taller and heavier than everyone else.

The other girls made fun of me for being bigger, and the boys wanted nothing to do with me.

And here I am now, age 14; 168cm tall, weighing at about 78kg.

Pretty huge for a girl my age.

Girls like me are typically thought of as 'delinquents'; But why?

I didn't ask to be this way.

I didn't ask to be this tall.

I didn't ask to be this big.

I didn't ask for any of this!

...I'm a Sailor Guardian, now.

I fight, I'm a strong girl.

I help save the world from evil, like superheroes, or something.

All of my best friends are Sailor Guardians too, like me.

And they're all so much smaller.

I tower over all of them.

And they're all so much prettier than me.

Smarter, too.

Smaller waisted, smaller weight, smaller height.

They probably share clothes with each other, all the time.

My clothes are too big, though,

Their clothes are too small.

Not even my school's proper uniform fits me.

When I started at that school for the first time, everyone looked at me like I was a monster.

Everyone thought I was some freak because of some dumb rumour.

I left because he chased after a smaller girl, instead.

It hurt.

Before my parents died, my mother used to always say to me,

'You look pregnant, when's the baby due?'

I don't know.

What was I supposed to say to that?

Just laugh it off. Don't think about it too hard.

I was only, like, 10, I think when she said it for the first time.

Was I that awful?

Am I that awful?

Could I ever look any better, or will people think that I look terrible, every single day?

I don't want that. 

I don't want this.

I want to be beautiful.

...

But there was something else my mother also said, way more often.

'Makoto, always be as beautiful as a rose, and as striking as a lightning bolt.'

How funny.

I guess it's not all bad.

Maybe it all ties together.

Maybe, just maybe,

I'm okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, feedback's always appreciated!
> 
> twitter: @asukar0se


End file.
